1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to variable resistors, and in particular, it relates to miniature variable resistors of the kind used in hearing aids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great effort has been made to reduce the size of hearing aids. One major component of a hearing aid is a potentiometer which is used as a volume control. The potentiometer generally includes a housing, a resistance element, terminals, a sliding contact and a knob member. All of these elements when put together must make as small a potentiometer as possible to help minimize the overall size of the hearing aid.
One problem in the assembly of a miniature potentiometer includes positioning and securing the resistance element within the housing and conductively connecting the resistance element to the terminals of the potentiometer. Conventional methods for attaching a resistance element to a terminal are not necessarily suitable, practical or economical for assembling a miniature potentiometer. Some methods of connecting electronic components and circuit boards are described in the following patents:
______________________________________ Inventors Patent No. ______________________________________ Payne 3,659,245 Reimann 3,345,741 Johnson 4,110,904 Hirohata et al 3,391,455 Weed 3,248,474 Cook et al 3,334,395 ______________________________________